Reap the wind
by Felineheart
Summary: Shuuhei has revealed his destructive Bankai and now he is on the run from a position he never wanted. Kenshuu-friendship


**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}**

He couldn't truly say that he was surprised when Tosen stabbed him through the stomach. He had known that his captain was a traitor but it was still surreal. He was silent as he was thrown to the ground. His body impacted with the earth creating a small creator. Suddenly the world faded. When he opened his eyes he was in his inner world.

The sky was a deep burgundy while the moon was white. The tan ground was cracked as if it were a desert. To his left was a series of caves. Currently his world was filled with small twisters.

"**You're so weak**" , Kazeshini sneered as he looked down at his master. "**You say you fight to protect but how can you protect someone when you can't even protect yourself**", Kazeshini said disgust evident in his eyes as he referred to Shuuhei's wound.

"Wanting to avoid meaning less violence is not a weakness I have told you that before", Shuuhei said from his place on the floor. He sat up slowly ignoring the pain. He had made another mistake. He had hesitated; why the hell had he hesitated? Deep down he knew why, he had wanted to understand.

"**This has nothing to do with your dumb ass morals**" Kazeshini growled. Wonderful, his master was doubting himself. He no they didn't fucking have time for this. Every second, precious blood was staining the earth. Being thrown off a roof did not help. He didn't want to fucking die especially not before he got to taste that bastard's, Tosen, blood.

"**USE ME DAMMIT**",Kazeshini all but screamed at him. He couldn't share energy with Shuuhei unless he agreed.

As much as Shuuhei hated to admit it he needed Kazeshini's strength, if only to stop the bleeding. Shuuhei was as strong as a captain {with his own bankai} but to Kazeshini's disgust he hid his true power.

Now why did Kazeshini help Shuuhei achieve bankai if his master was opposed to using violence? That is a wonderful question. He helped Shuuhei learn it during his seated officer days, when his anger at both hollows and himself was at an all-time high. It took most shinigami years to receive bankai, years for their Zanpakutō spirits to deem them worthy but most could have reached their bankai sooner. Kazeshini had felt his rage and had known that at that point of time not only was he worthy but he needed to reach Bankai before the anger consumed them til nothing was left.

After using his bankai for the first time in a true battle {Kira was the only witness}, Shuuhei was plagued with nightmares. He sought to leave his position. Eventually Kazeshini could have convinced him there was no need to fear him, to fear himself {Kazeshini was sure of this despite the fact that he was horrid with sensitive matters}. But Tosen had ruined Shuuhei by teaching him to fear his Zanpakutō. {Kazeshini hated Tosen with a passion}

Shuuhei groaned before reaching out to his Zanpakutō, embracing the darkness inside him for the first time in decades.

Kazeshini smirked before grabbing his hand. It was about god damn time. He still didn't like Shuuhei and there was no doubt in his mind that Shuuhei felt the same way about him but it was least a start. Maybe he could even get Shuuhei to use his Bankai, well that probably wasn't going to happen but he could hope.

Shuuhei 's eyes shot open as he felt his and his Zanpakutō's reiastu surge both in and around him. His visible red reiastu soon disappeared but the power was there, sealing his wound temporarily. He scrambled to his feet before searching for Tosen. He spotted him with Komamura.

_Shit_, he thought it looked like Tosen was going in for the kill. He then shunpoed behind Tosen threw one of Kazeshini's blades at the back of Tosen's head. It hit its mark, impaling him through the head .He pulled the weapon back to his side. **Finish it don't fucking screw up this time**, Kazeshini snapped. Shuuhei didn't hesitate this time. He shunpoed over to Tosen and despite Komaura's plea to spare him he finished Tosen. He knew Komaura thought there had still been something to save but there were some people that were beyond saving. He had learned that as a child.

He stood and surveyed his surroundings. He looked to left and saw Kira struggling with a very injured Shinji. Without saying anything to Komaura he shunpoed over to Kira who was now pinning Shinji to the ground.

"Hirako-san please hold still, I have not finished healing you yet", Kira pleaded . If Shinji moved too much he would reopen his wounds and his life could be in danger again.

"Kensei and Mashiro are in trouble I need to get to them ", Shinji said desperately trying to escape. He had felt their reiatsu spike and then weaken, they were hurt or possibly even dying.

"I'll go, please listen to Kira", Shuuhei said after listening to their conversation.

Kira looked relieved as Shinji settled down before narrowing his eyes at Shuuhei's uniform. He could see the blood and knew his friend was hurt. "Be careful Hisagi-san", he said knowing Shuuhei had already made up his mind and there would be no stopping him.

Shuuhei nodded before shunpoing away.

It didn't take him long to find the two fallen visards. He rushed over to Mashiro who seemed to be the most injured. He immediately began healing her with a healing kiddo he had learned from Kira. He wasn't as good at healing as Kira was but he could at least stabilize her.

"What the hell are you doing ?" Kensei growled as he tried to get up.

Pausing from his work Shuuhei gently pushed him down. "Stay down, I need to stabilize you both", Shuuhei said his face serious. He went back to work, relying on his Zanpakutō to take care of his own wound.

"You're a shinigami", Kensei spat.

"Yes I am, I do not care what you are only that you both are on the same side and need help", Shuuhei said calmly as he finished stabilizing Mashiro. He moved over to Kensei and began too work on his wounds, while ignoring his protests.

"Shit", he cursed as he felt a hoard of hollows coming their way. There was no way he could get Kensei and Mashiro to safety in time, he no choice but use his Bankai. "**It's about god damn time**", Kazeshini cried gleefully in his head.

Jumping into action he gently moved Mashiro closer to Kensei as the hollows came into sight.

"Are you crazy?", Kensei yelled at him as he tried to get up again.

"Don't move " Shuuhei commanded the two Visards.

"Bankai" Shuuhei said calmly before gritting his teeth as he concentrated on his reiastu appearing around all three of them instead of just him "Shou Kazeshini"

The wind caused by his reiastu died down to reveal fifteen circular blades {Stacked on top of each other and had a foot inbetween each blade} that encircled himself and the visards. He waited till the hollows were almost on them before activating his bankai. "Shou", He repeated and the blades separated into four pieces .Two parallel pieces lifted into the spaces in between the blade before they all began to spin, expand , and move forward. The spinning blades tore through both trees and hollows before disappearing after traveling forty-five feet.

Kensei's eyes widened at the impressive display.

Shuuhei coughed staining his hand with red before collapsing.

"Kid" "Kid" was all Shuuhei heard before he passed out.

**{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}**

**Read and review please .**


End file.
